What Matters Most
by AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer
Summary: Katara has been captured by Zuko- again. But something is different. Where are her friends? Why aren't they rescuing her? Why does Yue keep showing up in starange, scary dreams? And WHY is Zuko so cute this time! Zutara, On hold.
1. Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, the story would be very different. (For instance, no Kataang, just Zutara:)! ) It's a great show though!!!!  
**

When Katara awoke it was on the hard ground she was used to. She stretched and slipped out of her sleeping bag. But… where was everybody? No Appa, no Sokka, no Aang, no Toph, no Momo, nobody! "Sokka! Toph! Aang! You guys? Where are you?" Katara stamped her foot in frustration.

"Yeah. Where's your little group?"A familiar voice said behind her. She whirled around. Nobody was there.

"Who… who are you?"Katara said her voice unsteady. All of a sudden, her arms were pinned behind her back and she blacked out.

This time, Katara woke up in a bed. It was comfortable and warm and she really didn't want to get out. But, wait, since when had she slept in a bed? She sat up abruptly and almost screamed at the sight before her. She was in a blue and white room, a rather over-decorated one, too. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"On a ship." Said a voice nearby.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She said sarcastically. "There's a porthole, wooden walls, and their made of planks. Also, it helps to know when there's water all around you."

"Touchy, are we?" Katara finally found the source of the voice and groaned. Zuko. "Good. You've figured out who captured you. And, in case you're wondering, my uncle had a little too much fun decorating your room. You know, you're becoming almost too easy to capture."

"Great. First, I wake up and all my friends are gone. Next, I wake up and I've been captured by you again. Wait, where is my necklace?" he dangled it in front of her face, smirking. "Ugh! Then, you've got my necklace, and I'm guessing you took it so I won't bend right??"

"That's one of the many wonderful reasons."

"This is the worst day _ever_."

"You mean the worst three days." Katara gaped at him. "You've been asleep"

"I got that part." Her voice sounded unusually high. Then she snapped back into reality. "Give me back my necklace."

"Tell me where the Avatar is."

"Because I know _full well_ where he is, seeing as I woke up and he was _gone_." She rolled her eyes. "Not very bright, are you?"

"Bad luck. No necklace, then." He smiled dubiously.

"Like you were going to give it to me anyway."

"Good point." He turned on his heel and left.

"You seriously need to be more creative with the necklace! How do you even know it's important to me?" He ignored her. She groaned and fell back on the bed, allowing unconsciousness to swallow her once more.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first story and I hope you like it! R&R please! Btw, I love constructive criticsm... but good reviews are good too!!!**

* * *


	2. PaiSho

**Disclaimer: No Avatar owning here! Wish I did! ******

Somebody knocked. Katara whirled around, surprised. She had been in her comfortable cell for a few days now. Zuko visited often, but he never knocked. "Come in!" she called, waiting.

The door creaked open. "I am Zuko's uncle, Iroh." The old man said, smiling at Katara.

"Hi…"

"You might now me as General Iroh or Dragon of the West. However, do call me Uncle Iroh."

"Ok… you're the one who led the siege to Ba Sing Se and failed, right?"

"Yes. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course. I love tea. Wait, it's not spicy… is it?"she asked warily.

"No! Spicy tea… that's a new one. Fire Nation likes it's spice, but, nobody likes it that much." Katara giggled. She liked this man already. They walked down the hallway, talking about home and bending.

"I was the only waterbender in the South Pole. That's how we found Aang. My brother, Sokka was trying to teach me how to fish. I just waterbended one out, of course, but then he offended me. I got so mad I split an iceburg. Then Aang showed up in a huge ball of ice. We got him out and ta-da! Aang appeared. We didn't find out he was the Avatar for a while. You know what the first thing he said was? He asked if I would go penguin sledding with him." They laughed. When they reached Iroh's room, Katara gasped. "It's like a little tea shop in here!"

"Yes. I love tea! Oh, and I love Pai-Sho. Would you like to play? I can teach you." He asked, excited.

"Sure, why not?" They say down with little china cups as Iroh pointed out the meaning of each of the pieces and what the rules were. They played for an hour and, surprisingly, Katara was good. Iroh still beat her, though. All of a sudden, a panicked Zuko burst in.

"Uncle! Ka-" Zuko looked at the two people sitting at the Pai-Sho board. "Oh, well, I guess she's in here."

"Yes, we've been playing Pai-Sho."

"Tell me if you move her next time, Uncle, the soldiers were looking everywhere for her."

"Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm a thing! I'm right here! You could at least call me Katara!" she turned to Iroh. "Uncle Iroh, can we finish this later? I need time to think."

"Of course, Katara." Uncle Iroh smiled and turned to record the placement of the pieces on the board.

"I'm coming to talk to you later so stay in your room!" Zuko called, glowering after her. She ignored him.

"She's feisty, but a nice girl overall."

"Uncle, why are you smiling? It's starting to creep me out."

"Teenagers."

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. My chapters are ridiculously short, I know. But they will get longer, I promise!**


	3. Holding!

Story on hold, major writer's blockage!


End file.
